Mater and Emma: Their Story
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: The story of Emma and Mater's Love.  Emma is from the game "Cars: Maternational Championship" if you didn't know.  When Emma introduces Mater to her parents, they just lose it.  Mater must prove he would make an acceptable husband or never see her again.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Emma's beginning

In London, England, there lived a Family of sports cars. The Family, put nicely, were upper classmen, and, not so nicely, rich snobs. The Father, Richard, was a schoolteacher. His coat of paint was charcoal gray. It was no nonsense with this guy; he never spoke unless it was important. Every morning, he got up, changed his oil, and had breakfast with his wife, Abigail, and his Daughter, Emma. Then he'd leave for the Privet School he taught at.

Abigail was very stuck up, just as her husband. Her coat was silver, and she worked at the library. She would give her Daughter and Husband their breakfast and leave for the library, leaving Emma to get ready for school by herself. They dragged her along to numerous things, like parties, operas, meetings, you name it. Emma never liked any of them. Her parents were never really there for her. They never let her have much of an imagination.

Emma, however, was not anything like her parents. Unlike them, she loved to get down and dirty; she wasn't afraid to get her tires muddy. She really enjoyed the wind in her face. She would take the long way home from school. She drove through any and all puddles in her path. She loved racing more than anything. But whenever she told her parents, they'd laugh, shout at her, or not respond at all.

Eventually, Emma got tired of her parents running her life. So she left her house one day, but rather than going to school, she drove off toward the hills. She left no note, and wore a special film on her tires that were designed to leave no tracks. She loved her new freedom.

"This is great," said she, "My own freedom." An SUV saw her.

"Hey there," he said, "you wanna race? If you win, I'll make it worth your while." He drew a line in the dirt. They lined up in front of the line, and bolted forward. He had drawn another line and Emma crossed that one two seconds before the SUV.

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret," he said, "I run a racing show, and I determine who I'm gonna hire by racing them, since you win, sign my contract and you could one day be a racing legend." Emma placed her muddy tire on the line where she was to sign (she had no hands so she couldn't use a pen.)

-Ten years later-

Emma was now a Champion in England. She had dawned her old Black coat of paint for a white coat with pink flowers. She received an invitation to Radiator Springs for a race with people around the world. She couldn't resist. She packed her tooth brush and traveled to Radiator Springs of America.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Emma lands in America

The Plane carried Emma over the seas and away from the only place that could ever fit as "home". She met with a few crazy fans that begged for autographs, although begging wasn't necessary. Emma loved giving autographs. She wasn't one of those arrogant celebrities who felt the fans weren't good enough for a piece of signed paper that would make the very art of whatever they were famous for bow down and kiss their tires. No, she felt the fans' loyalty earned them a piece of whatever with her name on it. When she wasn't racing, she wore special tires with her name on them and a few hearts. She also carried paper that was designed to take pressure and make the shape and keep it there.

She had heard many things about America, that its residents were obese, loudmouthed, and arrogant,

"Well, surely they can't _all _be like that," she said to Pete, her boss, who claimed to have been to America several times, but never for vacation.

"You'd be surprised, dear colleague," he said. The SUV never thought of his workers as employees, but colleagues, and took the time to get to know them. The plane landed, and she got off. She was given a reservation to a Motel in a place called Ornament Valley, which was where she landed. The room had a pad that made sleeping comfortable for cars, with a heater to keep her warm. The bathroom had an auto-oil-changing devise, and a voice activated shower. Her eyelids were so heavy that she almost fell asleep in the shower.

She was supposed to race at the nighttime, so she spent the day sightseeing. She met some very friendly cars, trucks, and even a helicopter. The day seemed to stand still but it was finally time for her to race. As she drove on with thoughts of victory in her head, she felt a painful jolt. She crashed into a tow truck.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, "I totally wasn't looking where I was going." The tow truck was covered in dents and,

"Oh, shucks," he said, "I didn't feel nothin',"

"You must be really tough," she continued, impressed, "I bet there is a story behind every one of those dents,"

"Yep," he said, "and they all end with me crashin' inta' somthin'"

"Oh, where are my manners?" she collected herself, "my name is Emma."

"My name is Mater," said the Truck, "and I've been lookin' for my manners for years." He burst into laughter at his weak joke.

"Well," said Emma, "I'll you on the race tracks."

The race was against a lot of beat up cars, but Mater stood out a lot more. She raced hard but lost to him. She met up with him after the race, and he even gave her a tour of Radiator Springs. She had a spark in her heart every time she met up with him, but couldn't figure out why.

Something was just different about him.

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update, I have had serious writers block. This idea came to me when I restarted my file on "MaterNational." Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, and reviews are always appreciated. Flames are not, leave those out. If anyone knows where I can improve the story, tell me without being a jerk. **


End file.
